Sounds.wmv
Sounds.wmv is the twelfth video of the Moon Children Arc , and the nineteenth canon video in the ARG. It is preceded by huntyoudown.wmv and followed by Music.wmv. This is the first video uploaded by Ryukaki. Synopsis On October 7, 2010, the man referred to in mhftt.txt, Kayd Hendricks, uploads this video to YouTube, in which he investigates his house for the source of odd sounds in his house. He finds nothing, but notices two odd lights when reviewing the footage. Video Description A few notes: Upon reviewing this footage, I noticed two bright lights in my livingroom. There are no lights or sources of illumination there that I know of. I do not know what was making those. I am uploading this right now because I have been hearing the sounds from outside-- they sound like they're inside now, but there's nothing in here. My doors are all locked and windows shut. I feel a foreboding presence all around me, though. I'm going to call a friend in the morning to come over and spend the day with me. I will keep you all updated.' Transcription'''' The camera is in a dark room. Kayd focuses it on his computer monitor. "It's October 7, 5:02am. I just woke up, been trying to sleep, but the noises, they keep coming." He turns the camera toward his bedroom door. "The knocking, the scratching. I don't know if you can see this, but my door has been opened. It was not like this when I went to bed." He moves to his doorway, the camera faces outside it, and he walks toward a lit room. "This light, this light was not on either. Hello?" A loud thump comes from behind him and he turns. "Oh, I'm jumping and everything." He turns back to the lit room. "Oh God. This is all getting way, way too real for me. This was supposed to just be a game. But those noises haven't stopped." He focuses the camera on a mirror. "This is me. This is Kayd Hendricks. I'm keeping this log, so that all of you out there who are following will know exactly how things went." He ventures further into the darkness. "It's been almost eight hours now. It didn't begin just eight hours ago." He points the camera out a window. "I got a warning directed at me and only me. I didn't think it was anything serious at first, but...I've been having weird dreams lately. I've been waking up much later than usual." He turns the camera back into the house. "I don't know what it is, but I think something is following me. I haven't seen anything outside yet. Nothing out of the ordinary, but..." He turns the camera back into the lit room and looks back into the mirror. "This is all just gotten so real. It's beyond just a game now, you guys, there's...there's something going on and I don't know what it is." He turns the camera to the darkness, where two small lights are visible, then turns it back to the camera, unaware of them. "I'm going to turn these lights off and try to go back to bed. With any luck..." The sound of something being moved comes from behind him. "Oh, God. With any luck, whatever it is, it's all in my head, it's all just me imagining things." He walks back into his room. "The alternative is too gruesome to think about. I'm closing my door again. Listen, this goes out to everyone out there who can see this." He turns the camera to his monitor, then back toward his face. "Please, please, if anything happens to me, if I disappear, if anything goes awry, don't let everything we've done be in vain. Don't let this all go to nothing. Jadusable, he's reached out to us. He, he's given us...he's given us a chance. Please, don't let that be wasted." The video ends. Notes * At 3:33, the two lights mentioned in the description can be seen. It is implied that the lights are BEN. * Among the tabs at the bottom of his screen, "ZackVee" can be seen. This is the last user to contact Rosa before her disappearance. Category:Moon Children Arc Category:Canon videos Category:Ambiguous canon